User talk:Chimpso
Welcome! Hi Chimpso -- we're excited to have Starsky and Hutch Game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Anon editing Hi Emanuell -- Catherine passed your request on to me. I turned off anonymous editing for this wiki, and I'll make a few MediaWiki changes to make that clear to folks. I'm happy to see that you're getting into this wiki; it's exciting! I have some ideas about other ways that you can encourage people to participate... Let me know if you want to hear about them! -- Danny (talk) 21:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, great -- so here's my advice. If you want people to participate in the site, then you need to make it a more reader-friendly site. People will only contribute to a site if they have a good time reading it -- and right now, you're making a site that's too focused on contributors. You're spending time working on rules and policies, instead of just digging in and writing some articles! :So, here are some ways you can make your site more reader-friendly: :* Take that huge header off. It looks cool, but it pushes all the content really low on the screen. It makes the site look boring, because you keep seeing the same picture on every page. You want your articles and pictures to take center stage! :* Focus on writing articles, with unique content that you can't find anywhere else. :* Help and Policy links should be much less prominent. Take 'em off the sidebar and out of the Anonnotice. The main page should just focus on the content -- some text about the game, with links to the important articles. :I hope that helps! -- Danny (talk) 18:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : : :